This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to reducing noise generated by components within electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other electronic devices often include printed circuits. Electrical components such as integrated circuits and other devices can be interconnected using signal traces on the printed circuits. Components such as ceramic capacitors are often mounted adjacent to integrated circuits to reduce power supply noise. Components such as these may exhibit electromechanical characteristics such as piezoelectric characteristics or electrostrictive characteristics that cause them to vibrate during operation. Vibrations can be coupled into printed circuits, which can result in undesirable audible noise for a user of an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to reduce noise from electrical components in electronic devices.